défis
by MissBotter
Summary: Cette fic est mes défis. Je ne sais pas combien il y en auras, mais pour l'instant, j'en ai deux et j'espère en avoir plus !


**défi de:**

**Rebecca-black :**

tu pourrais envoyer rogue tuer draco mais y réussit pas paske draco est trop bo, mais draco est po gay fauk y tue rogue, après draco va dans un bar, se ramasse une fille, mais a se réveille entre un homme kia bu du polynectar, alors il le tue aussi, malheur à lui draco en rentrant chez lui passe sur la rue des putes pis un gigolo lui fait du charme loll draco en a assez kom le prenne pour un gay alors kil les hait au plus au point, il va alors voir sa cousine préféré rebecca black (mwa m'imposer dans une histoire voyons!) elle lui présentera des connaisance introverti, extraverti en fait elle va s'Amuser comme une folle a jouer les marieuse mais draco est trop pointilleux, une filles est po assez grande, une ot a un sourcil de 0,01 mm de trop haut, lot mais po des talon assez haut... bref y regarde trop les détails. Puis un jour, il va voir rebecca sans s'être annoncer avant pis y rencontre sa cousine (à rebecca kia aucun lien de parenté ak lui) puis y la trouve parfaite, elle est de sang pur de bonne famille et riche. Un seul problême elle est mariée... lol Débrouille twa ak sa! bonne chance ma vieille!

**Réponse au défi :**

Alors... J'accepte ton défi, mais... Enfin, le début... lool. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire payer le début en buttant drago et la cousine de Rebecca ! NAH ! lol. Nan, je verrais bien, mais, toi qui lis ces lignes, ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire, au départ, ne fais absolument pas parti de mon imagination...!

**°Oo défis n° 1 ! oO°**

Notre héro (enfin... Héro... On va plutôt dire super canon.) était sur les quais de la voix 9 3/4. Son père ayant appris au cours de l'année (et avant de mourir) qu'il n'était pas du côté des mangemorts et avait même participer à tuer Voldemort (Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Personne ne le savait, et surtout pas lui !) n'était pas là, pour l'accueillir. Il avait hériter de la fortune et donc, du Manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait qu'à transplaner pour arriver chez lui, mais il n'en avait pas envi. Bien sûr, il était plus en sécurité chez lui, mais ça lui rappelait trop son enfance, épisode peu glorieux de son existance. Il commença à marcher, tout en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait, du haut de ses 18 ans, et il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle, sombre, près de la gare. Tout ses anciens camarades étaient partis, et il ne lui restait que sa mère... Il rebroussa chemin, donc, mais il entendit gémir, près de lui, dans les poubelles... Il se tourna vers celles-ci et ne vit rien. Il resta quelques instants à regarder vixement ces poubelles - Pourquoi ?- et vit alors bouger ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un sac poubelle. Ce devait être un vieux clochard qui avait trop bu. Un de plus. Il continua son chemin lorsqu'il entendit le clochard, justement, l'appeler.

- Malefoy... Malefoy...

Malefoy, justement, se retourna et vit que le clochard s'était lever. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

- Euh... Pardon, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom...?

Il s'approchait de plus en plus et était maintenant très proche de lui. Le clochard sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche et marmona une chose incompréhensible. Une faible lueur s'alluma alors, sortant d'une baguette magique, et drago sut alors que le clochard n'en était pas un. Il sursauta. La personne en face de lui n'était autre que Severus Rogue, l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts. Tous l'avaient crus mort, mais non !

- Tu me reconnais, drago ? dit le mangemort.

Malefoy fut prit de panique. Il savait pourquoi son ancien professeur était là. Pour le tuer. Il commença à partir dans le sens inverse, jettant plusieurs sorts, mais le mangemort était habile et il les évita tous.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ? Ca fait longtemps que je prépare ma vengeance ! Tu as tuer mon maître !

- ET JE LE REFERAIS ! cria le (beeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu) blond.

Il courait de plus en plus vite, mais la petite ruelle semblait longue, longue... Et pleine d'ordures. C'est d'ailleur ce qui faillit lui couter la vie. Il trébucha sur un sac poubelle. Bêtement. C'était vraiment idiot. Bref, il s'étala de tout son long et Rogue put le rattraper. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux. Rogue les enferma dans une bulle, une sorte de bouclier qui les coupa immédiatement du monde. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Merde ! Il aurait put transplaner ! Non mais quel con ! Rogue ricana.

- Alors, Malefoy, on a peur ?

- Tu rêve. Un Malefoy n'a pas peur devant les moins que rien. Même une sang de bourbe vaut mieux que toi. Même Granger vaut mieux que toi.

Ces paroles rendirent fou de rage Rogue, et c'est ce qui lui sauva le vie.

- Ah oui ? Granger vaut mieux que moi ? GRANGER VAUT MIEUX QUE SEVERUS ROGUE ! Tu vas payer, Malefoy. Et je vais te prouver qu'au moins, je vaut mieux que toi. Prends ta baguette ! Et prépare-toi à un duel, mon garçon.

Malefoy se leva et sourit. Rogue n'avait aucune chance, furieux comme il était. C'était un jeu d'enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes, le duel commença. Rogue se battait mieux que prévu et drago eut un peu de mal, mais finalement, il le tua... okay, ce n'était pas loyal, mais si ce n'était pas Rogue, c'était lui. Et il tenait à se peau, quand même ! Et puis, c'était un service qu'il avait rendu à Rogue. Après tout, sa vie à lui se limitait à la vengeance. Il continua son chemin, après avoir déposer le corp sous les sacs poubelle. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, il lui fallait un remontant. Il passa donc au Chaudron Baveur.

- Un wisky pur feu, Tom ! cria-t-il à l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Tout de suite dray. répondit le concerner.

- dray ? dit la voix d'une fille.

Quelque chose se réveilla dans drago lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Ce quelque chose, il l'appelait "l'instinct mâle". Et oui, Malefoy aimait les filles. Il n'y pouvait rien ! C'était dans sa nature. Il se tourna dans la direction de la voix et se trouva nez à nez à... UNE MAGNIFIQUE SORCIERE ! A faire baver d'envie tout les mecs de ce monde. Peut-être même était-elle vélane... En tout cas, elle et ses cheveux châtains, ces yeux bleu turquoise et son corp de rêve, venaient d'entrer dans son tableau de chasse.

- C'est mon surnom, répondit-il. Mais mon prénom, c'est drago...

Il lui sourit de son sourire charmeur. Elle lui répondit par le même sourir et il vit qu'elle était une fille du genre... Femme fatale.

- Et votre prénom c'est...? dit-il.

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Je m'appelle Annah.

- Très joli prénom.

- Le votre n'est pas mal non plus ! répondit-elle. Alors, on est seul ce soir ?

- Oui. J'aimerais bien un peu de compagnie...

- Moi aussi, je suis seule, ce soir. On reste ensemble et on fait connaissance ?

Il sourit.

- Bien sûr.

Et c'est comme ça que commença la grande aventure de drago Malefoy, sorcier super canon, intelligent, sang pur, fier de l'être, riche et SCELIBATAIRE !


End file.
